Singing the Tune of Love
by WolfPuppy
Summary: Kimiko is a famous singer known all around the world. She comes to sing for Kurama's school, a lot of strange things can happen. ONESHOTSONG FIC may become a full out story if I feel like it KimKur


Disclaimer: I don't own Kurama but I do own Kimiko SO NO ONE FUCKEN STEAL HER!

**Summary: **Kimiko is a famous singer known all around the world. She comes to sing for Kurama's school, a lot of strange things can happen. ONE-SHOT/SONG FIC ( may become a full out story if I feel like it ) KimKur

Kurama, Yuske, Keiko, and Botan were all in the auditorium for some assembly. Now everyone though it was going to be one of those long ass boring ones. No one knew that behind the closed curtains a band was setting up. On the drums said Black Bloody Roses. The band members consisited of Kimiko, the lead singer and guitarist, Jade the guitarist and back up singer, Bankotsu, Jade's boyfriend and also drummer.

The principle walked out onto the stage with a microphone in his hand and everyone groaned slightly. Yup a long ass lecture. "Now before you get your hopes down that this is going to be boring...This is a reward for all your hard work. I got our class president Keiko to tell me her favorite bands or singers that a lot of people would like. And we got one of them...And now to introduce BLACK BLOODY ROSES!"

The curtains drawed back and the music started and everyone, including the SD group started cheering. There was a beautiful red head standing at the microphone that everyone made out to be Kimiko. She had emerald green eyes and her blood red hair reached her waist and it was down and straight. She was wearing black capris that looked like sweats, black tennis shoes, and a tight white muscle shirt.

Jade, who was the lead guitarist, and Kimiko's sister had black hair that was in a high braid, her stormy blue eyes were looking at her guitar as she played the music. She was wearing black baggy pants, a silver belt, black combat boots and a black spagetti strapped shirt.

Bankotsu, drummer, and Jade's boyfriend had black hair that was down and spiked, the tips red. His dark brown eyes were looking at his drums as he slammed down on them for the first song. He was wearing black baggy pants that had chains on the side, black converses that were barely seen, and a black muscle shirt.

Kimiko waited a little bit before she opened her mouth and started to sing in a slightly happy voice. Though not preppy.

( _Sk8tr Boi - Avril Lavigne ) _Kimiko _Jade&Kimiko_

He's was a boy,  
She's was a a girl,  
cannot make it any more obvious,  
He was a punk,  
she did ballet,  
what more can i say.

He wanted her,  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
_  
He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth._

Kimiko then took the microphone from its cradle and started walking around the stage. The seats were close to the stage to the very back of the auditorium. Kurama and the others were close to the front so they could see Kimiko really well. Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs or singing along.

5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby she's alone,  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees,  
Skater boy rockin up MTV,  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show,  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
_  
He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
__Now he's a super star_

_Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star ,  
Slamming on his guitar ,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_  
(music)  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends,  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

_He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious,  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard?_  
How we rock each others world!  
(sing 2X)  
I'm with the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.

Kimiko smiles. "How y'all doing tonight!" She got screams in response. Jade chuckled slightly. "Kimiko I think they want more songs not to hear you talk.." Kimiko put her hand over her heart. "That hurt Jade...That hurt" Jade started laughing. "I know Kim I know..." Kimiko smiles and looks back at the crowd.

"Do you guys want another song!" She got more screams. Kimiko smiles. "This song is called I'm with you" More screams. Jade started on the guitar while Kimiko got ready to sing again.

I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound 

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you _

I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythings a mess   
and no one likes to be alone

Kimiko smiled slightly as she sang. She wished some guy would like her for what she was...not what her reputation was. She wanted a guy who would care for her, never hurt her in any way...and treat her normal. 

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you _

oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you _

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
_I'm with you_

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
_I'm with you_  
I'm with you...

Kimiko finished it again and bowed slightly as there was more applauding. Jade then got close to the mic. "Hey Kim why don't you do one of your new songs? Wasn't it called Baby it's you or something.." Kimiko smiles and nods. "Yeah...how about that song?" More screaming. ( Btw I am doing two more songs )

_( Jojo - Baby it's you )_

OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh...

Verse 1  
Can somebody explain to me  
Why everybody is trying to be  
Living like a celebrity  
Doing what they see on MTV.  
Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.

Cause that's me  
I don't ask for much  
Baby   
Having you is enough

Chorus  
You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah

Verse 2  
It don't matter that your car is fly  
And your rims are spinning on the side and  
It don't matter where we go tonight  
Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
That's cool but I'm lookin for more   
Its your love that my heart beats for.

Cause thats me   
Don't have to spend a dime  
Baby  
I just want your time.

Chorus  
Musical Break  
Ooooohhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh  
Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...

Chorus  
Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay...Fades Out

Kimiko smiles at the crowd. "Sorry guys but we got one more song but after this i'll sign autographs and trust me I have enough pictures for everyone if you want one." All the kids groaned but cheered up at the autograph thing. The last song started up.

_( The Veronicas - 4Eva )_

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Kimiko bowed and stepped back as the curtains closed. The principle came on with the microphone and calmed everyone down. "Now you will stay calm as we bring out a table and one row at a time will come up and get an autograph if it gets out of control we will stop where we are at and go back to class." Everyone sat down as the table was brought out and a huge stack of pictures was placed by a seat. Kimiko came out and sat down and nodded to the principle who called the first row.

**20 minutes later**

"I can't believe we get to meet, talk, and get an autograph by Kimiko Tage!" Keiko squealed. Their row had been called and now they were waiting in line. "I know!" Botan squealed. Kurama and Yuske shook their heads sadly at their friends actions. Finally it was their turn.

"Name please.." Kimiko asked in a soft voice.

"Keiko." Keiko said and watched as Kimiko wrote to Keiko and then signed her name. Kimiko then handed it to Keiko. "I just want to say I love your music it's so great and I was wondering if you would go out with Kurama?" Before Kimiko could say anything. "Please don't say no he's a really nice guy and he likes you...a lot and your music too but he wants to get to know you..." Kimiko sighs and smiles. "Fine..." Keiko squeals and drug Kurama to the front. Kimiko wrote her number on his hand. Kurama, Keiko, Yuske, and Botan then walked off.

**On the bus**

"Ooooh! You got a date!" Jade asked sitting by Kimiko. "Details! What happened? How did he ask you out?" Jade pressured for information. Kimiko rolls her eyes. "His friend, Keiko, came up and asked me if I wanted to go with Kurama...and I said yes.." Jade smiles and nods. "Doesn't matter you got a date.." Kimiko raises an eyebrow. "You are acting like it's your date..." Jade sighs dramatically. "My big sister is growing up.." Kimiko glares playfully and got off the bus putting her bag over her shoulder.

She made it to her private room and laid her bag down. She took a long needed shower and came out wearing a robe and towel over her head. She looked over at her back before grabbing it hearing her phone going off.

Kimiko pulled it out and flipped it open, looking at the number. She didn't recognize it but she pressed TALK anyways. She put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Kimiko?" Came a slightly nervous voice.

"Yeah this is her..."

"Um...this is Kurama...you know Keiko's friend." Kimiko got a smile on her face. "Yeah I know...did you need something?" Kurama chuckled lowly. "No I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight...around 8? I know a great resturant in town.." Kimiko pondered on it for a while. "Sure...I'm staying at the Tokyo Hotel, room 418." "Got it...bye.." Kurama said. "Bye." They both hung up.

Kimiko then started jumping up and down like a little girl. She then sighed and fell down on her bed, acting like she was having her first date. She looked over at her clock and screamed. It was 6:30! She quickly got up and put on a black silky bra and a silky black thong. She then looked through her wardrobe for something to wear.

**w/ Kurama**

Kurama was driving to the hotel Kimiko said she was at. He was wearing black dress pants, nice dress shoes, and a baggy red t-shirt that was made of silk. He pulled into the hotel parking lot and got out, locking his red mustang up before heading inside the hotel. He walked to the clerk. "Is room 418 on floor 4?" The clerk nodded and pointed to the elevator. Kurama walked over to it and pressed the up button.

He waited for about 2 minutes before it dinged and opened. He walked into the empty elevator and pressed the number floor and watched as the doors slid closed. The elevator started moving, the digets that indicated which floor was on went from 2...3...4 DING The doors slowly opened and he walked out of the elevator and started down the hall. He looked at the room numbers as he went.

When he found room 418 he walked to the door and gently knocked on it. The door opened and a very sexy Kimiko was standing there. She was wearing a blood red silk spagetti strapped dress that was tight around her stomach and chest and loose from her waist to her knees. She also had on black high-heeled shoes that had straps up to her mid-calf. Her blood red hair was in a half-ponytail and it was curled, but the part left down was completely straight. Two pieces of curly hair framed her face. She wore little blush, mascera, and light red eyeshadow.

"Well don't you look charming..." Kimiko said softly. Kurama smiles and holds his arm out. "Shall we?" Kimiko smiles and looped her arm with his and they started walking. Kimiko made sure to close the door behind her and put her key in her black purse.

**The resturant**

They sat down at a reserved table that was outside. It had a candel in the middle of the table. Kimiko smiled. "It's beautiful.." Kurama smiles. "Only the best for you.." He teased slightly. Kimiko blushed. "Thanks...for all of this..." She looked down at her menu when she started stuttering. Kurama chuckled and looked at his menu as well.

The waitor came over. "May I take your order..." Kimiko looked up. "I'll have...the oden, salad and a water." Kurama looked up as well. "I'll have the same" The waitor nodded, wrote down the order, took their menus, and walked off. Kimiko started fiddiling with the table cloth.

"So tell me about yourself..." Kurama said to her. Kimiko looked up at him and tilts her head. "Like what..." Kurama smiles. "What are your interests?" Kimiko smiles. "That's easy...I like singing and dancing..." Kurama chuckles. "Ok...what do you love?" "I love silver roses, which are rare, silver foxes which are also rare, and I love emerald jewels..."

_I could show her a silver fox - Yoko_

**Not now Yoko go away - Kurama**

_Why should I?_

**Because I'm not going to scare her away and I am not going to let you fuck her!**

_You like her as much as I do...I wouldn't doubt if YOU fucked her_

**Just shut up**

_Fine...I'll leave...for now_

Kurama sighed in relief mentally as he felt Yoko leave his mind. Kimiko smiled slightly. "What about you..what do you love?" Kurama bit his lower lip. "That's hard..." Kurama chuckles. "I love red roses, silver foxes, and any flower I can find...I have my own garden...though that may be weird for a guy." Kimiko's eyes lit up. "You have a garden? That's sooooo cool. What kind of flowers are in it?" Kurama blinked at her interest. That's how their conversation went just randomly asking questions to each other. They continued this even when they got their food.

**After dinner**

"Thank you Kurama...That was nice.." They were outside of Kimiko's room. Kurama smiles. "Anytime..." Kimiko bit her lower lip. "We should do it again sometime...when I'm here again..." Kurama smiles and nods and they slowly leaned to each other. Their lips brushed against each other in a soft kiss. "Good night Kurama.." Kimiko whispered and walked into her room. "Good night...Kimiko..." Kurama then walked towards the elevator, Kimiko's face and soft lips still in his memory. Her scent, roses and strawberries, would stay in his memory as well.

**2 months later**

Kurama couldn't stop thinking about Kimiko. He went over to Yuske's house and Keiko was there. They were going to watch this interveiw with Kimiko. He really didn't want to but...at least he could see her. He sat down on the couch by Yuske and Keiko sat on the other side of Yuske.

"Now we are here with Kimiko Tage talking about her new song StickWitU." The news man was slightly young. He had a mustache and was wearing a black suit. The camera showed Kimiko who was wearing blue jeans, a tight red shirt, and red tennis shoes.

"Now Kimiko what is your new song about?" Barns asked her. Kimiko smiled. "Well the song is about sticking with the person you love and not letting love go to waste." Barns nodded. "Have you fallen in love with someone?" Kimiko nods. "Yeah I have...and he's really nice and sweet...He's just perfect." Barns chuckled. "Mind sharing his name?" Kimiko smiled slightly. "You'll know soon enough.." Barns nods. "And now here is the music video for StickWitU by Black Bloody Roses." The music video started. ( You are just going to have to search for it because I am not going to put it on there... )

Kurama looked over and saw Yuske and Keiko staring at him intently. "What?" He asked slightly annoyed. "You're the one she fell in love aren't you?" Kurama shrugged. "I don't know...it was 2 months ago..."

**Mall**

Kimiko was walking through the mall, not really doing anything. She accidently ran into someone and fell back, but that person caught her. "Sorry...mi-..Kimiko?" Kimiko looked at the man. It was Kurama! Kimiko squealed and quickly hugged him around the neck. Kurama smiled and hugged her tightly around the waist. "Kimiko...I missed you so much..." Kurama buried his nose in her hair, taking in her rose and strawberry scent. "I missed you too koi..." Kurama looked at her. "What did you say..."

Kimiko smiled. "Koi...I said I missed you too koi...I love you Kurama..." Kurama smiled. "Say it again Kimiko..."

Kimiko laughed slightly. "I love you Kurama and only you..." Kurama only held her tighter. They stayed like that...and they didn't plan on letting each other go.

**THE END**


End file.
